1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus having automatic displacement capable of cleaning by aspiration in particular the bottom of a swimming pool or the like.
The cleaning of a swimming pool consists of removing the deposits which occur essentially on the bottom.
2. Background and Discussion of Relevant Information
This operation is performed most often, manually by means of a sweep connected to the general aspiration of the swimming pool.
This operation which must be performed once per week quickly becomes a chore which explains the value of automatic cleaning apparatus and their development despite an expensive price.
The available automatic apparatus on the market are classified in two major categories: agitators and aspirators.
The agitators are sorts of octopuses which are animated by a recycling of pressurized water.
Their role is to resuspend in the water the deposits which have occurred. The materials in suspension are then eliminated by the general filtration system of the swimming pool.
The aspirators are apparatus with automatic displacement on the bottom and if desired the walls of the pool, which are, either connected to the general aspiration by a floating pipe or a superpressurizer, or electrically controlled by an on board propulsive set programmed if desired.
The majority of displacement systems of these apparatus rely upon a sophisticated mechanism (turbines, gears, submerged pump, motor-reducer, end of path contacts) of an elevated manufacture and maintenance cost.